vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuina
Summary Kuina is a Tenko, an S ranked monster created by the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Kuina Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Tenko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Precognition (Can glimpse a few moments into the future), Instinctive Reaction (Can respond to any threat a second before it can happen), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can manipulate the amount of heat of her target), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Kuina’s primordial flames are the very concept itself of burning. Thus, it burns everything, regardless of logic, common sense, and even the laws of physics), Illusion Creation, Invisibility (Can use illusion magic to make herself invisible), Transformation (Can change into her future, grown-upped self), Longevity (Is from an extremely long lived race), Enhanced Senses (Kuina’s senses are sharp, even without opening a door, she can sense whether there are people within and who they are), Power Nullification (Can nullify all magic), Supernatural Luck (Possess a high stat of an A rank in luck), Explosion Manipulation (Her bullets are enchanted with an explosion spell, which after firing, makes the bullets explode), Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space), Magic, Time Manipulation (Can burn time itself), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Magic (Has resistances against all kinds of magic), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resists dark and light magic) Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause the body of its target to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), and Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation | Same as before plus Duplication (Can create flame puppets made out of her primordial flames which burn anything they touch), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Bahamut who created a thunderstorm. Far superior to Ruhe who created a storm when she was far weaker) | At least Small City level (Far superior to before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily dodge a hail of bullets coming from heavy-machine guns when she was far weaker. Far superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound), Speed of Light attack speed with Golden Crimson Jewel (Travels at the speed of light) | At least Supersonic+, Speed of Light attack speed with Golden Crimson Jewel (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'EDS-05 Claiomh Solais:' A shotgun which is 1.5 times larger than regular shotguns. After being fired, a shotshell would burst open and scatter spherical, metallic projectiles called shots. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Her primordial flames are too exhausting to use, so she can only maintain it for a few minutes. Can only use her 4 Tail form for 3 minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Precognition:' A skill which lets Kuina glimpse a few moments into the future. *'Ultra Rapid Reaction:' A skill which grants the utmost of reflexes. There isn’t any delay between thought and movement. *'Flame Magic:' Magic which manipulates the amount of heat of its target. *'Golden Flamed Purgatory:' An attack in which Kuina thrusts her palms forward and releases a lot flames. It is such a great magic that it can be called a world-altering magic. *'All Magic Nullification:' A skill which nullifies all magic. *'Transform:' A skill that allows Kuina to transform. Originally, she used it to turn into a small fox. After being named, Kuina obtained the power to temporarily transform into her future self when her full potential is achieved. *'Ruler of Flame:' A skill which grant bonuses (maximum) to all magic that makes use of fire. *'Primordial Flames:' Flames which are the very concept itself of burning. Thus, it burns everything, regardless of logic, common sense, and even the laws of physics and time itself. *'Golden Crimson Jewel:' A technique in which she fires off a flame from her right hand. The flame is only the size of fist however, it is greatly dense. Moreover, the flame she uses is the primordial flame which burns everything it touches. It is the concept of burning itself. The compressed flame travels at the speed of light and hits her target, burning them. *'Golden Crimson Celestial Fox:' An attack in which she pours all of her flames into a large fox she creates and attacks and then makes it attack her opponents. Key: 1 Tail | 4 Tail Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Foxes Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Concept Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gun Users Category:Foxgirls Category:Tier 7 Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users